What if?
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: Another what if? stories this goes along with the trailer. Recommended only for those who have watched the movie


Wiseman say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in Love with you

But I can't help

Falling in Love with you

"I may not be the town hero Maria, but I swear with all my heart I will never stop loving you "

"And I will never stop loving the man who plays from the heart." Maria brought her eyes up at little bit more so she could look straight in Manolo's eyes. In that moment she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Snake" she was taken aback at what Manolo yelled, but when he pushed her away she could see the snake bite his heel.

"Manolo" she screamed as her whole world turned into slow motion as she saw Manolo fall. Maria quickly ran to Manolo's side as he fell. She reach him just in time to barely hear his last word.

"Maria . . . " tears were falling from Maria's eyes as she grabbed Manolo's hand, but instead of the warmth she was hoping for she only felt the warmth die away.

"Help" she screamed with all her might wanting anyone to come to her aide, but the town of San Angel was to far away for anyone to hear her. Collapsing on his body she cried and cried. She stayed that way for the rest of the day by his side. Hours after the sunrise had passed over San Angel rain started to pour snuffing out the candles that Manolo had lighted just this morning. Maria's father, Joaquin, Manolo's father, and the small contingent from the town. Joaquin is the first to see Maria collapsed over Manolo. He ran even faster when he heard her crying.

"Maria are you alright?"

"No, I'm not injured just .. " Maria started crying again and Joaquin grabbed her and let her cry in his arms. Looking at Manolo he saw the pale form of his friend. Lifting Manolo's hand to check for a pulse, but there was none. He let Manolo's hand fall grabbing Maria tighter trying to hold back his own tears.

"Maria, I know this hard, can you tell me what happened here." Manolo's father arrived and collapsed after seeing his sons body.

"No, my son" tears ran done Carlos's face.

"Lo siento Seńor Sánchez. Manolo died saving me from a snake" Maria resumed crying into Joaquin's chest. Maria's father toke her in his arms and lead her down the bridge. As Joaquin and Carlos carried Manolo back to town. But an amazing thing happened as Joaquin lifted his dead friend off the ground The Medal of Everlasting Life touched Manolo's body and life was 'rebreathed' into Manolo.

"Joaquin?" His voice was so hoarse that he had to try again to get any volume out, but Joaquin heard him the first time.

"Manolo you're alive but how?"

"I don't know, where's Maria?" Joaquin laughed at that question. Of course he would want to know about Maria. Manolo was soon engulfed in a huge hug from his father. Then he received a punch in the arm.

"Do not ever scare me like that again." It was just Manolo and his father alone. Joaquin had run ahead to tell Maria what had happened.

"Lo siento Papa, but it was the only way to save Maria."

"I know, but try not to die by a snake, unless you need to save Maria's life again."

"Si, Papa" he was about to return his father's hug but Maria knocked him to the ground.

"Oi, Maria?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mi amor. I should be asking you." Maria just looked at him with her caramel eyes and in that one moment Manolo knew that she was just fine. She got off of him and Joaquin helped him to his feet and gave him his guitar which Manolo placed on his back with his swords. The three amigos joined hands with Maria in the middle.

"No retreat" Manolo started their familiar call drawing his sword.

"No surrender!" Joaquin and Maria answered laughing as the three of them clashed their swords together. The three of them soon became four when Joaquin finally found his armor. From there the group grew as children and grandchildren were born and the story of the three amigos friendship was retold to each generation each one changing the story a little till we have the story which is now being called The Book of Life.


End file.
